


Simple Man

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Breakfast in Bed, Dean's Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, SPN Fluff Bingo, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: When Dean's birthday falls on a lazy Sunday, only weeks after adopting Jack, Cas and Claire make him breakfast in bed.My fill for the SPN Fluff Bingo for the square tickling.





	Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Lynyrd Skynyrd's song of the same name.

Cas and Dean had been sleep deprived since they adopted Jack. They took turns between comforting the baby, making bottles, and changing diapers. Since they both had paternity leave, the days blended into nights and the only way they noticed the passage of time was dropping Claire off at pre-school and picking her back up.

Dean tried to keep some semblance of order in their house, if only for Claire’s sake. He set his alarm every day to wake Claire up, pick her up, and make dinner. Cas tried to follow the schedule, but time was much more relative to him, and most of the time, he was content to just snuggle with Jack on the couch. 

The weekends were a little better. After staying up most the night with Jack, Cas and Dean usually laid him between them when he fell asleep. Claire usually tiptoed into their room around eight and curled up beside her baby brother until one of the adults woke up and make breakfast. 

Dean’s birthday was on a Sunday, just a few weeks after they brought Jack home. They kept Claire up late the night before with a movie night, and Jack had been too fascinated by the flashing colors of  _ Finding Dory _ to settle down.  Jack slept his first whole night through that night, and Dean considered it the best birthday present his son could have given him. 

It was almost nine when Claire pushed open the door and pulled on Dean’s t-shirt. “Daddy, Jack-Jack’s move around.”

Dean smiled at the tiny little voice behind him and turned over to see the flop of blond curls that always made a knot when she slept. He glanced back at Cas. It was his turn, but he looked to peaceful to disturb. “I guess we should get him then,” Dean told his daughter with a wink before rolling out of bed and picking her up with one arm.  

They walked to the nursery, and Jack smiled up from his crib at the sight of them. Dean set down Claire before reaching over the side of the oak crib to cradle Jack in his arms. As he lifted him up, Jack started to fuss. “Hey big guy,” Dean cooed in his ear, “I bet you are hungry. Don’t worry, Daddy is gonna change your diappy, and then he’s gonna make you some food, and then he’s gonna cuddle with you.”

Claire let out a laugh at his feet, and he winked at her. “And then it’s your turn kiddo!” She let out a squeal of excitement and jumped a few times. 

“I don’t have a diaper, Daddy! I’m a big girl!” 

“I know you are,” Dean said as he laid the baby on the changing table. “And what does the big girl want for breakfast?” 

“Pancakes?” she asked with wide eyes.

Dean made quick work of the diaper, luckily this one was just wet, and he nodded, “You betcha! Are you making them for me today?”

Claire laughed again and shook her head like he was the silliest person in the world for that suggestion. Dean grabbed a new onesie, one that said “I love my daddies” from Charlie, and slipped it over Jack’s head. He wrapped him in the nearest blanket and walked down to the kitchen, Claire at his heels. 

It only took a minute to make the bottle, and he walked back to bed while Jack started eating. Claire crawled up the bed and snuggled next to the still-sleeping Cas. He laid Jack next to her and laid down on the other side to block them in the middle. He held Jack’s bottle up for him and tried not to drift back to sleep. 

Claire watched her brother for a minute before looking up at Dean. “Daddy, how long are we keeping him for?”

Dean frowned, “What do you mean, kiddo?”

“He’s fun to play with sometimes, but sometimes he cries too much, and I don’t sleep good. Is Uncle Sammy gonna come get him?”

Dean smiled at the three-year-old. Sam worked with their adoption agency and helped them get both Claire and Jack. “No kiddo. Jack is ours forever. Just like you are me and Papa’s forever.”

Claire frowned and Dean worried they were going to need to have another talk with her. “I just miss you and Papa. Can we have a Daddy Papa Claire day again like we used to do?”

Dean felt himself lighten up and he smiled at the memories of game nights and going to the movie theater. He reached out a hand to ruffle her already messed up curls, “Of course baby girl. We’ll get Uncle Sam to watch Jack for a night.”

Claire beamed just as Cas let out a loud snore behind her back. She and Dean both looked at Cas. They stayed still, waiting to see if he would snore again. “Claire,” Dean whispered, “I bet the tickle monster could wake your papa up.”

Claire smiled and nodded vigorously before she turned, prepared to strike. She let out her Wonder Woman war cry as she jumped on Cas’ back, and Dean shielded Jack from the attack on the other side of the bed. Cas startled for a minute, but as soon as he realized what was happening, he grabbed Claire in a hold and tickled her back. 

“Papa! Papa!” She cried, her words barely audible through her laughs. She thrashed her legs around and broke loose of Cas’ hold. “Papa, you got me!”

“No, Claire-bear, you got me!” Cas said as he boobed her nose. He looked over, and Dean smiled up at him while Jack kicked his legs at the excitement. “Good morning, sweetheart,” Cas said in his I-can’t-believe-you-made-Claire-do-that voice. 

Dean winked back, grateful he had the baby in his arms so Cas’ payback could at least wait a while. “Good morning, Babe.”

“Daddy said we could have pancakes for breakfast!” Claire said in Cas’ arms. 

“Really?” Cas asked her. “I guess we have to make them for him. Can I tell you a secret?” he asked her. 

Claire nodded, and Cas stage-whispered, “It’s your Daddy’s birthday today.” 

Claire looked over at Dean with her big blue eyes and practically yelled, “Happy Birthday, Daddy!”

“Thank you, sweetie pie,” Dean told her and then smiled back up to Cas. 

His husband picked Claire up as he stood. “Why don’t we leave your Daddy in bed with Jack while we make him pancakes?’

Claire nodded at the plan, and Cas walked around the bed to kiss Dean. “Happy birthday, Sweetheart.”

Dean smiled when Claire said “Ewww!” from Cas’ hip and he gave Cas another kiss before handing him Jack’s now empty bottle. 

Dean heard music from down the hall mixed with Claire’s laughter. He laid Jack on the bed in front of him and played a few rounds of patty-cake with Jack’s feet before they came back, a tray with a piled-high plate of pancakes on it. 

Dean sat back against the headboard, Jack against his chest, while Cas laid the tray on his lap. Cas sat Claire on his lap, and they ate together, Cas continually wiping Claire’s hands and face so she wouldn’t make a mess on the bedspread. 

Dean didn’t think life could get much better than this. He ran a hand over Jack’s mostly bald head and caught Cas’ eye. They shared a kiss behind Claire’s back as she told them her list of shapes she learned at school. It was definitely one of Dean’s favorite birthdays. 


End file.
